


Five Times People Walked In On Evan and Ronon

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Traveling Man [27]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate SGA, Ronon Dex/Evan Lorne, 5 times someone walked in on them."What it says on the tin. Multiple POVs.





	

**1.** David was really, really irritated. Katie knew how much he'd needed those peat pots, and she'd snaked them all for her experiments, and now he was going to have to beg for some Marines to take him off-world so he could get some potting soil to run his experiments. Whatever ridiculous thing Katie was planning to woo Rodney McKay would undoubtedly fail again (he didn't even know she existed, because he was too busy being insane on Sheppard's gate team), but David - he was going to take the cake. Because he was pretty sure he'd found the Pegasus equivalent of coffee beans, and once he had a steady supply going, he would be the king of the science department. Kusanagi's carefully-rationed stash of chocolate would pale in comparison, because she always ran out before the next Daedalus shipment.  
  
So he squared his shoulders and headed for Major Lorne's office, because any scientist worth their salt - save McKay - knew that if they wanted a mission approved, they'd have to get Lorne's backing if they wanted even a snowball's chance in hell.  
  
He swiped his hand over the door to Lorne's office and frowned when the door didn't automatically open. No matter. He'd listened very carefully when Zelenka explained how to open the panel beside the door control and force the door open so people didn't have to call for him or McKay every time a door malfunctioned. It took him a moment to get the panel open (using a trowel he kept handy), but then he counted the crystals, found the right one, did a switcheroo, and -  
  
Victory! The door slid open.  
  
To reveal Ronon pinning Lorne against his desk.  
  
For one moment David couldn't believe it. Lorne was under attack! He brandished his trowel - and then realized that Ronon was in fact kissing Major Lorne, and Lorne was kissing back quite enthusiastically.  
  
Well, damn. That was five bucks he owed Katie. Ronon was gay. No wonder he'd agreed to join Sheppard's team. Everyone knew Sheppard was in love with Rodney, though, so Ronon had had to settle for Major Lorne. Who was actually quite a catch. That chest. Those dimples. All those muscles.  
  
David sighed, rearranged the crystals, and the door slid closed. He'd just email his request to Lorne. As soon as Lorne saw the word "coffee", he would agree.  
  
**2.** Teyla stopped by the infirmary in the middle of the night to check on John after his capture by the Genii, but he had already been discharged, mostly likely because he'd badgered Marie and the other nurses into letting him go. Since she was there, though, she stopped by to say hello to Major Lorne's Marines. And then she saw Ronon sitting beside Lorne's bed. Lorne was asleep, and so was Ronon, and Ronon's hand was curled through Lorne's.  
  
Teyla drew the privacy curtain around Lorne's bed, took a deep breath, and went to say hello to Coughlin and Reed, who were awake and staring at the ceiling in boredom.  
  
It was not her place to tell John.  
  
**3.** Rodney found out about Lorne and Ronon when he went to have a firm conversation with Lorne about Lorne horning in on his private time with John and possibly trying to steal John from him. He harangued Chuck and Amelia till they told him where Lorne was - the locker room, as he and his team had just returned from Planet Mud Pit - and he went storming in, uncaring of male nudity because he was Canadian and open-minded and living with soldiers had broken him of a lot of his more missish tendencies.  
  
Only there were no other soldiers in the locker room.  
  
Just Lorne.  
  
Standing under the spray, head tipped back, and moaning.  
  
Oh. _Oh._  
  
Rodney backpedaled. He totally understood the need for a life-affirming orgasm, and jerking off in the shower was totally the most efficient way to get things done, no mess to clean up later. Lorne was such an efficient, organized, neat person. Of course he'd choose the shower.  
  
Rodney was in love with John. John was a very attractive man. But Lorne was flushed and his chest was heaving, his muscles rippling, and he was -  
  
He came with a hoarse cry, and for one moment he was perfectly, utterly, beautiful.  
  
And then he accidentally swallowed some shower water and started choking and spluttering, and Rodney heard laughter.  
  
Familiar laughter.

Ronon rose up from where he'd been kneeling - out of sight, beneath the low wall that separated the lockers from the actual showers - and leaned in, kissed Lorne, filthy and open-mouthed, and Rodney realized.  
  
Ronon had been kneeling.  
  
Well, obviously Lorne hadn't been trying to steal John, hanging around as often as he did. He was just doing his job and being helpful to John. And maybe wanting to spend time with Ronon as well.  
  
Rodney backed out of the locker room and told himself he'd pretend this had never happened.  
  
**4.** As much as people kept sharing and repeating the rumor that Major Lorne knew everything that happened on base, it wasn't actually true. Because Elizabeth knew everything that happened on base. Lorne bribed Amelia and Chuck and the other gate techs to keep him updated on the important things, like sub rosa trades, important communiques, and when the Marines were bored and up to something, but there were things he didn't need to know and, for the sake of the expedition, shouldn't know, like who was dating whom.  
  
Elizabeth knew, though. She had to. So that in the event lives were lost, she could handle affairs as appropriately as possible.  
  
So she knew Ronon and Lorne were together, had been since Ronon's second week on Atlantis.  
  
Knowing was one thing. Seeing was another.  
  
She'd never appreciated how tall Ronon was, or that Major Lorne was, comparatively, quite short. She'd also never appreciated how well they fit together, Lorne in Ronon's arms, head tipped back while Ronon kissed him softly.  
  
Ronon's hands on Lorne were careful, gentle. Elizabeth hadn't thought him capable of such delicate handling.  
  
And she'd never seen Lorne, who wore an expression of perpetual professional concern, look so calm, so peaceful.  
  
Happy.  
  
She hoped she'd never have to handle post-death affairs for either of them.  
  
**5.** John was pissed off. He knew some of it was him still feeling raw from his father's funeral, from long talks with Dave, that he really ought to go see the base psych to process, but he was back on Atlantis and irritated as hell that he had no idea where anything in his office was anymore.  
  
Lorne had reorganized, the neat freak.  
  
It was like when Nancy would rearrange the furniture while he was out on deployment, only worse.  
  
So John marched for Lorne's quarters, ready to give the major a piece of his mind, and Lorne's door didn't open when he initiated the lock.  
  
What the hell?  
  
John prodded Atlantis. The door was locked.  
  
Too damn bad.  
  
John issued an override, and Atlantis obeyed, though as reluctantly as an AI could.  
  
"Lorne!" John stomped into Lorne's room.  
  
There was a curse and a crash, and John saw -  
  
Lorne. Sitting on his bed, sheet twisted around his hips, obviously naked beneath it. "Sir?" He was flushed, his hair mussed, his lips red and kiss-swollen.  
  
"What the hell did you do my office? I can't find a damn thing."  
  
Lorne blinked, a little dazed. "Your office? I - nothing. I just moved everything you had on it into a pile in one corner so I could use the space when I was mapping an SAR for AR-6."  
  
"The pile is a mess."  
  
"I stacked everything in order, starting from the top right corner and moving clockwise."  
  
"Come sort it out," John said, and belatedly he realized he sounded like Rodney.  
  
Lorne blinked. "Um, now, sir?"  
  
"Yes, right now. Get dressed."  
  
Lorne swallowed hard. "Yes, sir." He twisted to peer over the far side of the bed from John and said, "Would you please hand me my clothes?"  
  
To which Ronon replied, "They're not over here."  
  
Ronon? No way. John swallowed hard. "Sorry. Belay that, Lorne. I'll just - later." He turned and fled with as much dignity as he could muster.


End file.
